


Crocheted Harmonica

by predilection



Category: BT21, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, BT21 Universe (BTS), Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Tenderness, now with adorable fanart!, vmin aren't together yet but they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: Jimin wasn't sure he'd ever want a pokemon again, but then he meets a Chimmy sitting alone on a park bench.(An "abandoned pokemon gets adopted by a sweetheart who has a lot of love to give it" AU where Chimmy is the abandoned pokemon and Jimin is the sweetheart.)
Relationships: Chimmy & Park Jimin (BTS), Chimmy & Tata (BT21), Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 67
Kudos: 206





	Crocheted Harmonica

**Author's Note:**

> This is a BT21/Pokemon fusion AU. It was inspired by [Chimmy's BT21 intro episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73AhZcf1HUw) because after I watched it, I really wanted someone to give Chimmy a hug. It was also vaguely inspired by Charmander's backstory in the original Pokemon anime, but you shouldn't need to know much about Pokemon to understand this fic. 
> 
> This fic has some angst and some moments where strangers are cruel, but it's ultimately a story about friendship, love, and kindness. I hope you like it. 💜
> 
> **2020/09/30:** I commissioned the wonderful [kimberlyliperly](https://twitter.com/kimberlyliperly) to make art for this fic. Her pieces are super cute and perfectly capture this story! They bring me huge amounts of joy. I've linked her pieces throughout this fic. May they bring you joy as well. 💜💜💜

It's supposed to be a short, simple trip. It isn't supposed to change Jimin's life.

But that's exactly what happens when the largest art gallery in the region expresses an interest in displaying Taehyung's artwork and invites him to Sesame City to discuss a possible feature. Jimin agrees to tag along the second Taehyung asks, wanting to get away from the Pokemon Center for a few days and always more than willing to support his best friend.

They take the train and arrive in the city in the evening, tired from travel but itching to explore, even just a little bit. They grab take-out and decide to walk through a nearby park on their way back to the hotel. 

The park is large, filled with towering trees, worn fountains, and winding paths. It's a cool, fall evening and the leaves on the trees have changed to brilliant shades of red, orange, and yellow, the fallen ones crunching underfoot. Tata, Taehyung's partner pokemon, is a few steps ahead of them, kicking up leaves and laughing when they rain down again.

It's as they move deeper into the park that they hear it: someone skillfully playing a harmonica. Tata's head perks up at the sound, and it runs off in the direction of the music, bolting down a path that branches off on their left. Jimin and Taehyung follow a little slower, but it isn't long until they find Tata gazing adoringly at the source of the music.

There's a Chimmy sitting on a park bench, a harmonica held between its paws.

The first thing Jimin notices is that the Chimmy is cute, with big cheeks and expressive eyes that widen at the sight of its approaching audience. The second thing he notices is that the Chimmy's yellow jumpsuit is threadbare and discolored from overuse. What's more, the Chimmy, which is clearly not wild, is definitely by itself.

_Where's its human partner?_ Jimin wonders.

As the ending notes of the harmonica's song trails off, Tata jumps onto the bench next to the Chimmy and starts clapping loudly.

Jimin and Taehyung add to the applause, only hindered slightly by the bags of take-out they're carrying, but the Chimmy doesn't take a bow or acknowledge the praise like Jimin expects it to. Instead, it rubs at its eyes, blinking at Tata, and then at Jimin and Taehyung, as if it's having trouble believing that anyone could be applauding it.

Tata grabs the Chimmy's paws and starts excitedly chittering, likely about how much it enjoyed its music and the Chimmy's eyes well up with tears. It hastily wipes them away, and when it breaks out into a smile, Jimin swallows around a heavy weight in his throat.

"Who's your new friend?" Taehyung asks Tata, stepping closer to the bench. The Chimmy yips in response. Tata then chitters with its translation and Taehyung nods. As Tata's partner for over a decade, Taehyung understands Tata better than anyone.

"Ah, Chimmy, is it?" Taehyung asks, as personable and as friendly as always. "I see you've already met Tata. I'm Taehyung, and this is my friend, Jimin."

Jimin comes to stand next to Taehyung, and raises his free hand to wave. "Hi, Chimmy," he says softly, offering it a smile. "You play the harmonica really well."

Up close, Jimin can tell that while Chimmy isn't starving, it's clearly underweight. It's what makes him gesture towards the bag of take-out in his hand and ask, "Do you want to have dinner with us?"

They have more than enough food and a glance at Taehyung's boxy smile tells him that he approves of the idea. Tata is already chittering at Chimmy, encouraging it to join them.

"I bet you know this park well," Jimin says. "Can you suggest a good place for us to have a picnic?"

Chimmy nods, staring up at Jimin before jumping off the bench. It tugs at one of Jimin's pant legs and points towards some trees in the distance. Jimin follows its lead, Taehyung and Tata not far behind.

Jimin can't help but notice that Chimmy keeps looking over its shoulder as if to make sure that it's being followed. There's something stunned in its expression when its gaze lands on Jimin, Taehyung, and Tata, so Jimin adjusts his pace, speeding up so that he's at Chimmy's side and Chimmy can easily see him -- can easily see that it's not alone.

Jimin has a terrible hunch that Chimmy's been alone for a long time.

Chimmy takes them to a patch of green grass next to a small fountain, water pouring out of a carved Magikarp's mouth into a large basin. The sound of the flowing water is nice, as is the way the spot catches the golden light of the setting sun.

"This place is beautiful," Jimin tells Chimmy when it raises its hands in a "ta-da" motion. "Thank you for bringing us here."

Chimmy smiles and its tongue sticks out cutely. It yips.

Tata chitters back.

Taehyung frowns and tells Jimin quietly, "According to Tata, Chimmy says this is a good place to take a bath."

Jimin curses under his breath, and for a moment, the two of them watch the way Chimmy points out different parts of the fountain to Tata. 

"Jimin..." Taehyung starts, but Jimin brushes him off for now, instead focusing on the food.

The two of them use the bags the food came in to create a makeshift surface on the ground and once their food is spread out in front of them, Jimin doesn't miss the way Chimmy's stomach rumbles. Taehyung notices too and says to Chimmy, "It looks good, doesn't it?"

There's plenty to go around, and the restaurant gave them extra sets of chopsticks and spoons, probably thinking they were getting food for a family of eight and not realizing that they ordered so much simply because Tata gets hungry. They each got dishes for themselves, and they give Chimmy an extra order of galbitang all for itself, but they also use the container lids as makeshift plates so that they can share their additional food as well as their side dishes. Tata shovels half its meal into its mouth quickly, but Chimmy hesitates, looking up at Jimin as if for permission before having anything to eat. 

Jimin swallows down the heavy thing in his throat again. Then he puts some of every dish on Chimmy plate, encouraging it to not only eat, but to have some of everything.

He watches as Chimmy lifts its first bite of the galbitang to its mouth and how it squeaks with how good it is, going back for more. It makes Jimin smile, and without thinking, he reaches out to pet the top of Chimmy's head affectionately. "I'm glad you like it. You can have as much as you want."

Chimmy freezes, its hesitant gaze meeting Jimin's again, and Jimin realizes what he's done. He pulls his hand away. "Sorry--" he starts but Chimmy just takes Jimin's hand in its paws and places it firmly back on its head with a small smile.

Jimin inhales sharply and his chest feels warm as he pets Chimmy behind its ears. Chimmy leans into the touch, like it's starved for it, and Jimin really wants to know why it's all alone in a park.

For now though, as they eat, Jimin tells it that they're from Perilla Town and that they'll be in the city until the day after tomorrow because of Taehyung's meeting at the Art Gallery of Sesame.

"I'm a little anxious," Taehyung admits. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Jimin nudges him with his elbow. "They'll love you." 

"I hope so." Taehyung sighs but he quickly throws an arm over Jimin's shoulders, and he grins when he tells Chimmy, "Jimin came with me for moral support. And he was overdue for a vacation anyway." 

"I'm the head nurse at Perilla Town's Pokemon Center," Jimin explains with a smile. "What about you, Chimmy?" 

Chimmy takes out its harmonica and holds it up.

"You're a musician," Jimin says, and even though it's not a question, Chimmy nods. "Do you play every day?"

In reply, Chimmy brings its harmonica to its mouth and plays a quick melody. It's about thirty seconds long but it's beautiful and they all clap when it ends. Chimmy reacts with surprise again at the response, but it looks pleased in a bashful kind of way.

They're about to go back to their food when Jimin finally asks, "Where's your human partner?"

Chimmy's entire expression falls and it shakes its head.

Jimin's fingers dig into the grass. "Are you... are you by yourself?"

Chimmy bites its bottom lip, chin lowered like it's ashamed, and Tata reacts immediately. It wraps its long noodle arms around Chimmy, pulling it into a fierce hug. Chimmy's face is the picture of sadness when it looks up at Tata, its mouth curled downwards into a frown, and Taehyung's hand finds Jimin's in the grass and squeezes it at the sight.

_What happened?_ Jimin wants to know, and when Tata lets Chimmy go, Jimin uses the hand that isn't tangled with Taehyung's to rub the back of Chimmy's neck. Chimmy sighs at the touch, relaxing into it, and then it starts to perk up again when Tata puts its favorite bits of food on Chimmy's plate. The two of them chitter and yip at each other as they start eating again, the tension from moments ago gone, but Jimin can feel the way Taehyung is watching him carefully.

It's only later, when they're walking through the park together that Taehyung says, "I think Tata has a new best friend." Chimmy and Tata are playing what looks like a game of tag that involves throwing leaves at one another, Chimmy laughing when Tata stretches its arms overhead to reach leaves on the far side of the path. "And I think Tata's not the only one who's taken with Chimmy." 

Jimin tilts his head back to look the sky. The sun set a while ago, casting it in a shade of grey. "Chimmy's not wild, and it's alone."

"And likely homeless," Taehyung agrees, and because he knows Jimin so well and can tell what he's thinking, he adds, "You can offer it what you want to offer it. I don't mind. And Tata definitely won't either."

Which is why when they end up back at the park bench where they first met Chimmy, Jimin asks it, "Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow? While Tata and Taehyung are at the gallery, I'd like if someone could show me around the city."

Tata cheers at the idea, throwing a handful of leaves into the air, but Chimmy points at itself like it's not sure if Jimin is talking to it.

"Yes, you," Jimin tells it, and Chimmy starts vigorously nodding.

"Great, and uh, do you want to spend the night with us at the hotel? You can hang out with Tata. But it's okay if you don't want to." There's no bedding or personal items at the bench, meaning Chimmy has somewhere else it stays, and Jimin knows his invitation, in another context, could seem strange or even creepy. But just as he's about to tell Chimmy that he can meet it here in the park tomorrow, Chimmy nods again, this time bouncing up and down in excitement.

Jimin lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

*

Tata loves bubble baths, and by the time they reach the hotel, it's convinced Chimmy to try one with it. So they grab extra towels at the front desk before heading up to their room. Taehyung gets the bath ready and Chimmy is fascinated by the bubbles, scooping them up in its paws blowing them into the air.

While the two pokemon are splashing away in the bathroom, Jimin checks the size of Chimmy's jumpsuit and asks Taehyung for a favor. Taehyung agrees easily, smiling at Jimin before leaving for the department store two blocks away.

It isn't long until Chimmy and Tata come out of the bathroom wrapped in fluffy towels, and after the bath, Chimmy looks noticeably better. Jimin didn't realize how much of a grey-tinge its fur had until it's gone. He smiles at the sight. 

He takes out his medical satchel and offers to look Chimmy over for injuries. Chimmy agrees, and it sits on the edge of Jimin's bed, its legs kicking up into the air. Tata takes a seat next to it and holds one of its paws in its hand for support. Chimmy doesn't seem nervous or uncomfortable though. Still, Jimin conducts his examination quickly.

Chimmy's definitely underweight, and there are other signs of neglect. There's an old, poorly-healing cut on its elbow and it has some minor scrapes on its back paws, but there's thankfully nothing a potion won't take care of. He pulls one from his bag and offers it to Chimmy to drink.

Chimmy eyes it strangely. Jimin can't blame it. In Perilla Town, they do things a little differently. They make their own potions as they're only town in the region not under Silph Co.'s monopoly. Chimmy probably hasn't seen a potion that looks like this before.

"It's a potion," Jimin explains, and he hates the way Chimmy takes it then, holding it almost reverently, like it's precious when it's really a basic item that Chimmy should have had access to regularly.

Chimmy pulls the cork from the glass bottle and takes a sip, sitting up straighter at the instant rejuvenating effect it has. It quickly drinks more, and Jimin watches as the potion puts color in Chimmy's cheeks and makes its physical hurts disappear. 

Chimmy stops drinking, though, when it finishes two thirds of the bottle. It stares at the remaining liquid for a second, before offering what's left to Tata.

Jimin suddenly feels like he's about to cry. Chimmy needs the potion. It clearly hasn't had one in a very long time, and yet it's offering the one it has to a pokemon it just met.

Tata gently pushes the bottle back towards Chimmy and Jimin finds his voice. "This potion is for you, Chimmy. I carry a lot of them because of my work. Tata can have one too, if he wants." He opens his satchel so Chimmy can see the potions lined up neatly inside, and only then does it drink the rest of the bottle.

Jimin hasn't recovered from Chimmy's show of kindness when Taehyung returns, and when Taehyung hands it two brand-new yellow jumpsuits, almost identical to its old one, it immediately rifles through the pockets of its old clothing and tries to hand Taehyung what it finds inside: three small coins and some lint.

Taehyung crouches down on the carpet and pats Chimmy's head. "No, this is a gift. You don't owe us anything."

Chimmy looks back at Jimin then, like it did at dinner, like it's asking for permission, and Jimin's heart does a somersault in his chest. He nods and Chimmy takes the new outfits and hugs them to its chest.

Taehyung shoots Jimin a look over Chimmy's head. He seems just as emotionally winded as Jimin feels and Jimin knows that they're thinking the same thing.

*

There are three constants in Jimin's life. First, that he's dedicated his life to helping pokemon as a nurse. Second, that he's been a little bit in love with Taehyung since they first met. And third, that he doesn't have a partner pokemon.

Most nurses have one -- a Chansey or Blissey, or sometimes an Audino, Wigglytuff or Comfey -- to help them with patients at their Pokemon Center, but when his university wanted to pair him with one after he graduated, Jimin declined their offer. It wasn't because he was against the idea of having a partner pokemon. It was because he had one once. 

Well, he almost did.

Growing up, Jimin knew he wanted to help pokemon. He came from a town of pokemon trainers, and every day he watched pokemon fight each other and come out of these battles worse for wear. Ever since he can remember, he had an instinctive urge to take care of them, to heal their wounds.

That's not what his parents wanted for him, however. They were trainers from a long-line of trainers, and Jimin was to follow in the footsteps of their family's legacy. Jimin never stopped wanting to be a nurse, but when he was in high school, he gave into his family's pressure and entered the Trainer Program. He swapped books on medicine for ones on battles and gyms, and though he still didn't like the idea of training pokemon to fight, he liked the idea of having a partner pokemon.

He studied hard, and got to the point where he was told he would be getting a pokemon of his own soon: a Chikorita. Even though they weren't going to be formally paired for months, he went to the local professor's house and watched with his nose pressed to the glass when a green and white egg hatched and his tiny Chikorita opened its eyes to the world for the first time.

Jimin visited the professor's house every day after school, and though he was only allowed to observe Chikorita through the glass, he fell in love with the pokemon. He was thrilled when Chikorita grew to recognize him, getting excited when he arrived and waving its leaf at him. When Chikorita was old enough for Jimin to meet it for the first time, the professor let him cradle it in his arms, and he thought it was the best day of his life.

It was for Chikorita that he kept up with his trainer studies. The more he learned, the less he wanted to travel the world to fight other trainers or defeat gyms, but he wanted a certain plant pokemon at his side. 

When battle simulations started, he was tasked with memorizing not only Chikorita's attacks, strengths, and weaknesses but the attacks, strengths, and weaknesses of countless other pokemon as well. The goal of this knowledge, of course, was to win battles. When he raised objections, he was told that he needed this information to more effectively deal attacks against other pokemon.

Jimin hated it. He wanted to heal, not hurt, and he couldn't imagine turning his Chikorita into a fighting machine. He wanted to treat it well.

He dropped out of the Trainer Program a week later, much to anger and disappointment of his family and teachers. Through tears, he went to the one place found solace, but at the professor's house, he learned that the Chikorita he'd come to love was already in the process of being reassigned to another trainer. Jimin protested, begging to be allowed to keep the pokemon, but Chikorita was young, the professor reasoned, and barely knew Jimin so the transition would be painless. 

The professor, at least, allowed Jimin to say goodbye. He'll never forgot how he held Chikorita to his chest for the last time.

The whole experience broke his heart, but it strengthened his resolve to be a healer, and he left his town to pursue studying medicine.

Since then, he's spent a lot of time thinking about getting a partner pokemon. The obvious choice would be to get one that can help at the Pokemon Center, but he doesn't want a pokemon for the sake of his work. He wants what Taehyung and Tata have -- a partnership that isn't founded on utility but on companionship. 

Jimin likes to think that he'll be a good partner, and that he's gotten practice living with Tata as Taehyung's housemate, but he's never gone looking for a pokemon. His first experience still stings, and stings deep, and he's not sure he could handle it if he got a second partner and it, too, was taken away, unlikely as that is. He's pretty much given up on the idea of having a partner, figuring that he's not ready.

But unexpectedly, in a hotel room in Sesame City, as he watches Chimmy chase Tata, clean and fed, a big smile on its face, he feels like, maybe, he could be.

*

When they get ready for bed, Chimmy tries to sleep on the floor. They all protest though and Tata pulls Chimmy into its bed by the window. It isn't until the two pokemon are curled up together and snoring that Taehyung climbs into Jimin's bed. He pulls Jimin into in a hug like he knows Jimin needs.

Jimin exhales and it comes out sounding like a sob. He's always been a little too empathetic, a little too good at wearing his heart on his sleeve, and he's feeling things he hasn't in a long time.

"You don't have to make a big decision," Taehyung tells him gently, his breath warm against his ear and his hands warm too where they rub circles into Jimin's back. "This doesn't have to be something life-changing but... we're asking Chimmy to come back with us, right?"

Jimin nods, even though his face is buried in Taehyung's pyjamas. There's no way they can leave Chimmy here, in a place where it seems to be alone or worse, especially when he and Taehyung come from a town that's a pokemon sanctuary -- where Chimmy can have access to food and baths and everything it needs -- where Chimmy won't be alone.

"Okay," Taehyung says and Jimin can hear it in his voice, the way Taehyung has also been taken with the small puppy pokemon they met only a few short hours ago. "But for the record, if you end up wanting this to be something life-changing... if you want Chimmy to stay with us for longer... I'd be okay with that, too."

Taehyung holds him tighter and though Jimin is in no shape to make any decisions, he appreciates the way he knows, without any doubt, that Taehyung will support him no matter what he decides to do.

*

When Jimin wakes up the next morning, Tata and Chimmy are still cuddled together, fast asleep and adorable. Taehyung is in the shower, so Jimin orders them all breakfast via room service and Tata and Chimmy begin to stir at the smell of food.

Chimmy eats a lot, shoving a whole plate's worth of food in its mouth quickly, but then it pauses and looks to Jimin to confirm that eating this much is okay. Jimin gladly orders more food and by the time it's Jimin's turn to take over the bathroom, Tata and Chimmy are happily munching on the second course of their breakfast.

When Jimin gets out of the shower, it's immediately clear that Taehyung's nerves are getting the best of him. He's pacing around the room, his hands moving through the air as he goes over a speech he's practiced forty times by now. His anxiety is palpable, but before Jimin can do anything about it, Tata uses its arms to swing onto Taehyung's shoulders and pushes its face against Taehyung's. Taehyung immediately stops pacing and lets out a deep, steadying exhale, reaching up to pet his pokemon.

Jimin takes a seat on Tata's bed next to where Chimmy is sitting and watching Taehyung and Tata's obvious affection for each other.

"Taehyung's wanted to have his work shown in a gallery since he was a kid. He wants to make a good impression," Jimin explains, but then he deliberately raises his voice so it's clear he's not just talking to Chimmy he's when he adds, "But he's going to do great."

Tata nods then, and jumps to where Taehyung's portfolio is lying on his bed. Tata waves Chimmy over and Chimmy goes, hopping over to Tata's side.

Tata opens the portfolio, showing Chimmy what's inside -- original paintings, photos of large sculptures, as well as plans for entire installations. They chitter and yip back and forth and Chimmy lifts its head from the portfolio to look at Taehyung, its eyes practically sparkling with awe.

Taehyung swallows, the sound audible, and Jimin gets up to pull his best friend into a hug. "See? Everyone can tell that you're amazing." Taehyung relaxes a little in his hold. "And remember, the gallery invited you to meet with them. They already know you're talented." 

"I want them to like me," Taehyung says into his shoulder, and Jimin almost laughs because there's no question that Taehyung is skilled at what he does, but there's also no question that he's kind and loving, that he's the best person Jimin knows.

"They will," Jimin assures him.

*

The Art Gallery of Sesame is a large glass structure, several stories high and almost taking up an entire city block. When Jimin and Chimmy walk Taehyung and Tata to the door, Chimmy hides behind Jimin's legs, as if the sheer size of the building is intimidating, but it waves goodbye to Tata as Jimin squeezes Taehyung's shoulders one last time in reassurance.

Once Tata and Taehyung are inside, Jimin asks Chimmy to show him its favorite parts of the city. He's not surprised when they end up back in the park, Chimmy showing Jimin more fountains, a sculpture garden, and also an old oak tree with a wide trunk. When Jimin carefully asks Chimmy where it lives, Chimmy pulls Jimin out of the park and down multiple streets towards an apartment building.

For a second, Jimin hopes Chimmy lives inside the building, but Chimmy doesn't lead him to the door. Instead, Chimmy takes him to the alley at the building's side, and then up a rickety fire escape to the roof. The roof is empty except for what looks like some kind of electrical box and some pipes and vents. Next to the electrical box is an old wooden shack and Jimin knows where Chimmy is taking him even before it opens the shack's door and waves its hands as if to say, "This is my home."

It's small, the floor space is barely that of a twin bed, and half of it is taken up by cleaning products and tools. The other half has some bedding resting directly on the concrete, a teddy bear with dirty fur and an eye missing, and some other items like a pen, sheets of paper with drawings on them, and an upside-down bucket that Chimmy takes a seat on top of like it's a chair.

It's warm though, and Jimin notices that they're near a pipe that's giving off heat from the building. Still, it's no way to live.

"How long have you stayed here?" Jimin asks.

Chimmy taps the bucket twice.

"Two months?"

Chimmy shakes its head and lifts its paw upwards.

"Longer? Two... years?" Jimin asks in disbelief and dawning horror, but before Jimin can ask anything more, someone is yelling at him.

"Hey, you can't be up here!"

Jimin pulls his head out of the shack and looks around. There's a woman standing at a doorway he didn't see before -- one that looks like the top of an internal stairwell. 

Chimmy darts out of the shack. It waves at her, and then points at Jimin and at itself.

She visibly calms. "Oh. He's with you?"

Chimmy nods.

"Alright then," she says and she puts a finger to her lips. "Just don't make too much noise." She walks over to the shack and practically pushes Jimin out of the doorway as she grabs a toolbox from inside. 

"Are you a friend of Chimmy's?" Jimin asks. She's older than him and she eyes him up and down, calculating.

"This is my building," she says. "I let it stay here and feed it sometimes."

Jimin wants to know why it's living in a shack on the roof, but instead, he simply replies, "Oh? You do?"

"Yeah, the poor thing." She sighs. "You know, I'm pretty sure its partner abandoned it. It used to wait in the park every day for someone who never came."

Jimin makes a noise in his throat. "What?"

"It was living in a garbage can." And Jimin's still trying to process that, the way those words have cut deeply into him, when she adds, "Speaking of... Chimmy's behind on rent. Are you going to pay it for it? It's not much, but you know." She waves a hand in the air. "Even if I feel for it, it's not like I'm running a charity."

Jimin has never felt a spike of anger like this. He was upset about Chimmy's situation before, and that was like a pot of water coming to a boil on a stove. This, however, is like that pot boiling over, scalding water bubbling over the edges and burning everything it touches. He wants to scream. He wants to _rage_. 

But Chimmy seems to sink into itself at the woman's words, curling up with its paws over its stomach. So Jimin takes a breath that isn't nearly as calming as he needs it to be and kneels, reaching into the shack so he can put his hand on Chimmy's head. It startles, looking up at Jimin in surprise, and Jimin looks back and tries not to let his anger show, even though he knows he's failing. 

The women shrugs, as if she didn't just drop terrible things at Jimin's feet, as if she isn't part of the problem, and after muttering that she lives on the first floor if he changes his mind about paying, she leaves. Jimin feels frozen, listening to her footsteps as they retreat, the heavy metal door clanging behind her as it closes. 

Jimin's hands start trembling. He can't seem to stop them. Even the one is still resting on Chimmy's head is shaking. He blinks, and feels tears spill down his cheeks.

Hastily, he lets go of Chimmy to rub them away, but Chimmy follows, hopping off the bucket to get closer to Jimin. It gets on its tip-toes and uses its tiny paws to wipe his face, a worried pinch between its eyes, like Jimin is the one who needs comfort. 

And Jimin had known Chimmy was alone and had suspected the worst, but... 

He had a promised pokemon taken from him -- one that he wasn't even officially paired with yet -- and it hurt so much that he's still recovering from it, but someone just...

He knows from his work that things like this happen, but he still can't imagine it, and he hates that someone could even think to do something like this.

He can't believe that anyone would abandon a pokemon.

He can't believe that anyone would abandoned _this_ pokemon.

He offers Chimmy a watery smile and tries to play down his breakdown, but Chimmy opens its arms, offering a hug, and Jimin goes to it easily, wrapping his arms around it.

Chimmy makes a small comforting sound, a mix of a whine and a purr, and Jimin hates that it lives by itself in a shack, that someone thinks this squalor is worth rent, that Chimmy has been alone... 

"Chimmy," he says, his voice as steady as he can make it. "Perilla Town is a sanctuary. Pokemon are free to live there however they want… without rent. There's a large forest and a lake, but also a proper town. We can get you a place to stay -- one in a house with a bed -- or you can even stay with me and Taehyung and Tata. That is if you want... if you want to come with us." 

He pulls back to gauge Chimmy's reaction and its blinking up at him with its big eyes, the shock in them clear.

"You don't have to decide now. You can take your time and ask us questions."

Chimmy takes out its harmonica and holds it up, and Jimin does his best not to clench his teeth when it hits him why the first words out of the landlord's mouth were about noise. He focuses on answering instead.

"You can play as much as you want, and... one of our friends is a musician. I think you'd like him." 

Chimmy takes that in, and then smiles in a boxy way and waves its arms like noodles. Jimin thinks he understands. "Of course you can hang out with Taehyung and Tata."

It points, then, at Jimin, seeming more nervous all of a sudden.

He feels tears building in his eyes again. His hands find Chimmy's shoulders as he tells it softly, "I'd be happy to hang out with you, Chimmy. Whenever you want. You can even come to the Pokemon Center with me." 

Chimmy smiles at that, its mouth stretching so wide its tongue lolls out. Jimin thinks that's an answer even before Chimmy upends the bucket and starts gathering its possessions into it. It shouldn't be this easy to pack up a life, and yet it isn't long before Jimin is carrying the bucket, the bedding poking out of the top, while Chimmy stands next to him ready to leave, the teddy bear gripped in its paws.

*

They drop off Chimmy's belongings in their hotel room before getting lunch. Chimmy pulls Jimin in the direction of a small café. It's on a street that borders the park, and Chimmy eagerly points at what it wants to eat from the menu above the counter. It tries to hand Jimin a few coins like it did when it tried to pay Taehyung back the night before, but Jimin insists that it's his treat and asks it to find them seats as he places their orders.

As he waits for their food, he watches Chimmy choose a table by the front windows, climbing carefully up into a chair, and a part of Jimin asks himself what he's doing, inviting a pokemon that they just met into their lives. He asks himself if he's rushing into this, if old emotions are clouding his judgement. But mostly, there's a calmness settling over him at the knowledge that Chimmy will be with them for much longer than this trip.

He hasn't been captivated by a pokemon like this since Chikorita. If he's honest with himself, he knows what he wants -- what he's wanted since he saw Chimmy break out into a smile on that park bench, since it delighted in eating dinner with them, since it tried to offer its potion to Tata. 

He wonders if Chimmy would want that too.

A tray of food in his hands, he makes his way over to the table, but before he reaches it, a man cuts in front of him. He's wearing the uniform of the café and his face is red with anger.

"Hey! You know you're not allowed in here!" he shouts, and it's clear who the target of his ire is.

Chimmy's head shoots up, alarmed, and spotting the man, it almost topples out of its chair.

"What's going on here?" Jimin wants to know.

The man barely spares him a glance. "Nothing, sir," he says. "Just getting rid of some local riffraff. Please enjoy your meal." Then he starts making shooing gestures at Chimmy, who looks past the man to Jimin, panic plain on its face.

" _Our_ meal," Jimin all but growls, pushing between the man and Chimmy. He drops the tray onto the table with a thud. "Which you've now ruined!"

Chimmy still looks frightened, and Jimin acts on instinct, picking Chimmy up and holding it against his chest like a toddler. Chimmy doesn't seem to mind, hiding its face in Jimin's shoulder.

The man looks them up and down and takes a step back. "This is your Chimmy?" he stutters, face red for another reason now. 

"Yes," Jimin says, and Chimmy clings to Jimin tighter at the words.

The man bows. "I'm sorry, sir. I got confused. You see, there's a Chimmy that lives in the park--"

Jimin scoffs and holds Chimmy closer. "You think it's okay to talk to any pokemon like this?" 

"You don't understand. It's homeless and dirty, and it makes our customers uncomfortable--"

"If a pokemon is homeless, it needs help!" Jimin shrieks, his voice getting higher with his anger. "What's wrong with you?"

"But sir--"

Jimin doesn't want to hear it. He leaves the food where it sits on the table, and with a firm grip on Chimmy, he storms out the door. 

He's trembling again when they hit the cool fall air and Jimin makes it a block before he collapses onto a bench, still holding Chimmy tightly. 

"I'm sorry," Jimin tells it. "No one should ever treat you like that. I'm so, so sorry." He's not sure if it makes him feel worse that Chimmy is looking up at him in shock again. He wonders if anyone has stood up for it before and doesn't like the obvious answer. 

He almost asks Chimmy then, if it wants to be his partner, but he doesn't. It's a big question, and they're both shaken. It's not the kind of thing that should be rushed or forced. And he can't help but remember what happened the last time he cared about a pokemon like this. 

So he settles with being immensely grateful that Chimmy agreed to leave this city behind. Given that Perilla Town is a sanctuary, it's extremely unlikely anyone there would be so cruel but, on the off-chance someone is, Jimin takes comfort in knowing that he'll be there to defend Chimmy and keep it safe.

*

They find a restaurant a twenty minute walk from the café, one with a giant picture of spaghetti and meatballs on its sign. This dining experience, thankfully, goes infinitely better. The staff is kind, the food is good, and Jimin gets to watch Chimmy cutely devour two bowls of pasta with a napkin tucked into the top of its hoodie like a bib, its face and paws getting messy with sauce despite its best efforts.

The meal makes him feel better, and after lunch, he takes Chimmy to the large department store in the center of the city -- the same one Taehyung went to last night to get Chimmy new clothing. It's large and multi-level, and it's clear Chimmy has never been inside it before. It looks around with wonder at all the colorful items for sale. Jimin does his best to explain what things are when Chimmy pokes at them and then looks to him with a questioning tilt of its head.

Jimin gets Chimmy to pick out a backpack, and even when given a choice of colors, it chooses more yellow jumpsuits to own. Jimin asks Chimmy if it wants anything else as they walk around, and Chimmy seems shy when it holds up a notebook with a music note on its cover. Jimin grabs it some pencils, erasers, markers, and other art and writing supplies, and Chimmy decides on a rainbow-themed pencil case to put them all in.

It also wiggles its arms as it picks out a small red heart-shaped plushie. "For Tata?" Jimin asks and it nods happily, still a tiny bit shy, but more confident than when they arrived. "That's nice of you, Chimmy," he says, and the words feel inadequate given the way Jimin feels his heart swell with affection at the simple act, at the genuine kindness Chimmy keeps showing. "Want to help me find a gift for Taehyung too?"

Chimmy runs off down the aisle, nodding quickly, and Jimin smiles, following a few steps behind.

*

They take their purchases to the hotel, and Chimmy puts its new things next to the bucket and tattered teddy bear in the corner.

Just in case Chimmy has any friends he doesn't know about, he asks Chimmy if there's anyone it wants to see before it leaves. He has to fight back a sob when Chimmy shakes its head, pointing to the teddy bear and Jimin, and then to Tata's and Taehyung's beds.

"Okay," he says, and tries to push past the weight in his chest. "You're going to make so many friends in Perilla Town."

He tells Chimmy about their town, about how it doesn't have a gym and how since it's a sanctuary, it's one of the only towns that discourages battling, both by wild pokemon and by trainers. He explains more about his work -- about how he mostly takes care of injured wild pokemon, and about how they don't use Silph Co. supplies at his Pokemon Center. He talks about Seokjin, the apothecary who make their potions and other items alongside his partner pokemon RJ, and about Hoseok and his Mang who combine human and pokemon forms of dancing. He tells it about Namjoon, their mayor; Yongsun and Byulyi, who run the sanctuary; and finally about Yoongi, who composes and teaches music.

Chimmy seems excited afterwards. It plays its harmonica as they walk to the restaurant where they're meeting up with Taehyung and Tata for dinner, and it's only after hearing the uplifting melody that Jimin realizes how sad Chimmy's song was the night before.

*

Jimin's wary from earlier, but there are no issues at the restaurant, and when they all sit down with food in front of them, Taehyung tells them about his meeting. Taehyung looks exhausted, and Jimin understands why when he explains the day-long ordeal he sat through, going over logistics -- potential gallery sizes, dates, and costs -- and also the questions he was asked.

"They quizzed me about my schooling," Taehyung says with a frown. "They seemed disappointed I had no formal training."

Jimin snorts.

"I know," Taehyung groans.

"If can't see your talent, they don't deserve you," Jimin tells him firmly.

The corner of Taehyung's mouth quirks upwards at that, and he crosses his fingers. "I have shorter meeting tomorrow morning. They said they'll tell me the verdict then."

Tata and Chimmy both try to cross their arms in mimicry of Taehyung's fingers, and it makes Taehyung huff out a laugh.

"You and Chimmy are welcome to come tomorrow. We can spend a few hours at the gallery together after my meeting since our train isn't until the evening." 

Chimmy's ears perk up in interest, and its gaze finds Jimin's like it's asking if they can. "Sounds great," Jimin says, as much to it as to Taehyung. "And we have news too. Chimmy is going to come back with us to Perilla Town."

Tata reacts first, dropping its chopsticks onto the table so it can grabs Chimmy's paws and start jumping up and down on its chair. Then Taehyung exclaims, "That's great news!" offering Chimmy a grin and a pat on its head.

Chimmy looks pleased by these reactions and when it starts cheering with Tata, Taehyung lets out a sigh that sounds relieved. Jimin leans his head on Taehyung's shoulder and they watch the two pokemon jump around happily across from them, their food temporarily forgotten.

*

Later, when they're back at the hotel and Tata and Chimmy are enjoying another bubble bath together, Jimin pulls Taehyung into the hallway before he tells him about the rest of his day.

"Are you serious?" Taehyung yells when Jimin mentions the incident at the café, and Taehyung has to lean against the wall when Jimin tells him about the landlord. "It's just... I didn't think it was that bad. Its partner just... left?" Taehyung asks, like he can't wrap his mind around a story so horrible either.

Jimin feels his hands shaking where they've curled into fists. He swallows, the rage he managed stave off earlier hitting him now. "I hate it," he tells Taehyung, and though he knows he's upset, he's surprised when his voice breaks and his face feels wet. "I hate that someone could... could do that to Chimmy. I hate that two people I met today treated Chimmy like trash when they could both tell it needed help."

"Jimin," Taehyung says and suddenly he's being held against a familiar chest.

"I hate that someone had the chance that was taken from me and threw it away."

"Jimin," Taehyung says again, softer this time.

Jimin sobs and he feels like he's overflowing again. "And I hate that... that even though I want something so badly, I'm scared to even ask."

Taehyung presses their foreheads together and uses his thumbs to brush away Jimin's tears. "You saw the way Chimmy was being treated and you did something about it. You stood up for it, you offered it a home... and I meant what I said about you not having to make any life-changing decisions, but Jimin... I've never seen you like this about a pokemon."

He holds Jimin's face in his hands, and he's so gentle, so understanding. Jimin loves him. Loves him more than he knows how to put into words.

"There's no rush, now that Chimmy's coming with us," Taehyung points out. "So it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or even next week, but you should let it know what you want."

Jimin has to look away as old, vulnerable emotions bubble up his throat, causing a new wave of tears. "What if... what if it doesn't want me? What if it wants someone else?"

Taehyung laughs softly and says with certainty, "You're the best there is. And Chimmy adores you. I think it wants you to ask."

Jimin, despite himself, thinks of the way Chimmy smiles when it's with him. He thinks of the way Chimmy has consistently looked to him for support and guidance. He thinks of the way Chimmy clung to him in the café when Jimin yelled that Chimmy was his.

He thinks he wants to take care of Chimmy. He thinks it's what he wants more than anything in the whole world. 

It hurts though, to want so much after being afraid for so long, and he's thankful when Taehyung takes him to a nearby vending machine and buys him his favorite tea. Taehyung stays with him as he drinks it, and his fingers are gentle when he wipes away the last of Jimin's tears.

*

When they make it back to the room, a towel-clad Chimmy picks up a shopping bag from earlier and holds it up for Jimin to see.

He's feeling better, but after crying he always feels a little raw. Chimmy's smile helps though. It's easy for him to smile back. "Do you want to give Tata the gift you got it?"

Chimmy nods enthusiastically and Tata pauses mid-stride, its face lighting up in excitement. When Chimmy gives it the plushie, Tata coos at it before it lifts Chimmy into the air, stretching its arms so Chimmy is over its head. Chimmy squeals with laughter as Tata spins it around the room. 

"Chimmy picked it out?" Taehyung asks at his shoulder.

"All by itself. I think it wanted to do something nice for Tata."

"That's so sweet."

Jimin hums in agreement. "Chimmy helped me pick out something else too." He bends down to pick up the same bag Tata's plushie was in, and out of it he pulls a set of calligraphy brushes. They're from a brand Taehyung likes and the handles have been painted with different iridescent colors. "I think Chimmy liked them because they're shiny."

Taehyung face stretches into his boxy grin. "I love them," he says. He moves them around to catch the light, mesmerized by the way the colors shift. "Thank you, Jimin." He raises his voice and calls out, "Thank you, Chimmy!" Tata has put Chimmy down onto Taehyung's bed, and when Chimmy sees Taehyung waving the brushes in the air, it claps, pleased.

Chimmy looks happy -- they all look happy -- and it's nice. Especially after the events of the day, the joyfulness in the room feels like a balm against Jimin's exposed nerves.

*

Jimin wakes up to the sound of rain. It's soothing and it's not morning yet, so he's not sure what woke him until lightning lights up the window from the outside. It's bright enough to shine through the curtains, and a few seconds later, it's followed by a loud crack of thunder.

Jimin sits up and, as he rubs at his face, he counts in his head the time between next flash of lightning and the subsequent thunder. It's close.

Lightning illuminates the room again. In the bed next to his, Taehyung is fast asleep, curled around a pillow. He looks to the smaller bed, but to his shock, only Tata is sleeping soundly on top of it.

"Chimmy?" Jimin asks, getting to his feet and turning on the lamp at his bedside. He checks the closet first, then the bathroom. He's just about to wake Taehyung when he thinks to drop to the floor and peer under his bed. 

Two big eyes stare back at him from the dark, but when the thunder roars once more, they close tight in fear.

"Chimmy," Jimin says, relieved. "It's okay. Come here." He lies on his side on the carpet, holding up the bedding with one hand and gesturing for Chimmy to come closer with the other. 

For a long moment, Chimmy doesn't move. Then there's a burst of lightning followed almost immediately by thunder, and the next thing Jimin knows, Chimmy's shaking in his arms and whining softly.

"I've got you," Jimin says, holding it close and rocking it a little. "I'm here. It's going to be okay."

He stays there, on the floor with Chimmy, until the timing between the lightning and thunder starts increasing, and until it sounds like it's far away. Then, slowly, with Chimmy still snuggled safely against his chest, he climbs back into his bed. 

It takes a long time for Chimmy to relax and even longer for its breathing to even out, but Jimin doesn't let it go, holding it steady even as it sleeps.

He looks over to Taehyung's bed just to check on him, and unexpectedly, Taehyung is staring back at him. His eyes aren't half-lidded like Jimin knows them to be when he's just waking up. They're open and clear like Taehyung has been awake and watching them for a while.

What gets him, though, isn't the realization that he's had an audience. It's the small, tender smile on Taehyung's face as he meets Jimin's eyes.

*

It's still drizzling the next morning, so Taehyung shares an umbrella with Tata, and Jimin one with Chimmy on their way to the gallery.

Despite all of their best efforts to reassure him, Taehyung is nervous, getting increasingly jittery as the four of them approach the large glass building. Chimmy still seems intimidated by the building itself, so Jimin hangs back with it as Taehyung and Tata go on ahead.

"Do you want to go somewhere else instead?" Jimin asks, but it shakes its head resolutely. "Okay, then let's stick together." Chimmy is too short for Jimin to hold its hand, but he wishes he could. Instead, he keeps extra close to Chimmy as they enter the gallery.

As Jimin checks his umbrella with the coat check, he sees a man in a suit greet Taehyung warmly on the other side of the lobby. The man shakes Taehyung's hand and laughs, the sound traveling all the way over to them, and Jimin figures that this must be the gallery owner. Even from a distance, Jimin thinks that this boisterous greeting is a good sign. Still, Taehyung seems worried.

He's not the only one. As he and Chimmy cross the lobby towards them, Chimmy hides behind Jimin's legs. Jimin thinks it's because of the strange man and his loud voice, but then the gallery owner stops mid-sentence and stares at Chimmy.

"You again!" he yells and Jimin feels a chill down his spine. He can unfortunately guess where this is going, especially as an expression of terror takes over Chimmy's face. "I told you the last time you snuck in here without paying! You're not welcome here!"

"Hey!" Jimin yells at the same time Taehyung shouts, "Chimmy is with us!"

The owner takes a step back and raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Taehyung as he says, "With you? Really?"

Then multiple things happen in quick succession.

Jimin yells, "What's your problem?"

The owner ignores him and looks down his nose at Taehyung, his façade of politeness gone, and says, "Well, there's no accounting for taste."

Taehyung's face falls and as Tata hugs Taehyung's leg, Jimin notices that Chimmy isn't by his legs anymore. He quickly scans the lobby, and sees Chimmy running towards the front doors. Jimin shouts after it, and Chimmy pauses long enough to look back over its shoulder -- long enough for Jimin to see its horrified expression and the tears welling up in its eyes -- before it pushes open one of the doors and disappears outside.

Jimin is running before he's even registered that he's moving. He only vaguely hears Taehyung behind him, yelling at the owner, and then he's pushing through the same door and running onto the sidewalk, searching frantically for any sign of a yellow jumpsuit. He starts to panic when there isn't any.

He doesn't know which way to go. They're in the heart of downtown, multiple intersections around the gallery alone, and Chimmy could've gone anywhere.

"Chimmy!" he shouts.

He asks the few people around if they saw it, but no one seems to know where Chimmy went.

"Jimin!"

It's Taehyung calling his name and he turns as he and Tata rush to his side. Jimin can tell Taehyung's trying to hold back tears. "Are you--" he tries to ask but Taehyung waves him off.

"There's more important things to worry about right now. What happened to Chimmy?"

Tata chitters then, pointing up at Taehyung and then at Jimin, and Taehyung covers his mouth with his hands. "Oh shit."

"Taehyung?"

"Tata says..." Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut like the words pain him. "Chimmy thinks it made me have a bad impression at the gallery and that's why it ran off."

"Chimmy thinks--" Jimin starts as all at once, Chimmy's sudden flight from the lobby makes a lot more sense. He remembers all the times they talked about Taehyung's big opportunity in front of Chimmy, of how important they stressed it was. He remembers, too, of the way the owner's face transformed from jovial to vicious the second he spotted Chimmy, and the way maybe Chimmy wasn't intimidated by the building, but afraid of someone inside it.

It didn't run just because someone was yelling at it. It ran because someone in particular was yelling at it -- someone who it knew Taehyung wanted to impress. 

"Oh no."

The first thing he does, though, is give Taehyung a hug. Tata joins in, swinging up to Taehyung's neck and curling itself around Taehyung's head. Taehyung hugs him back even as he says, "Jimin, we have to look for Chimmy."

"Later, I get to take care of you, too," Jimin promises him, and Taehyung pulls away with a small nod. 

"Tata and I can check the hotel," he offers.

"Okay," Jimin says and he sounds calm even though his heart is beating like it wants to escape from his chest. "I'll check the shack, and we can meet in the park afterwards." With their plan set, they start their search, Taehyung and Tata running one way and Jimin another. 

Jimin remembers the way to the apartment. It's not far from the gallery but it might as well be on the other side of city with how long it feels like it takes to get there. He all but jumps up the fire escape, taking the steps two at a time as he clamors up the side of the building and onto the roof. "Chimmy!" he shouts, rushing towards the shack and pulling open its flimsy door.

It's deserted, and Jimin tugs at his hair as he runs back down the fire escape and towards the park.

His anxiety is increasing with every second. He keeps replaying the distressed look on Chimmy's face before it escaped the gallery, and he wishes Chimmy knew that neither he nor Taehyung think it did anything wrong -- that neither of them are mad. That after an incident like this, what they want is to comfort Chimmy, to make sure it's safe and that it knows it's loved.

He wishes Chimmy knew that it didn't need to be afraid.

Jimin reaches the park and rushes to the bench where they first met Chimmy. He stops there for a moment, out of breath, hoping for even a glimpse of Chimmy, but there's no one around. "Chimmy!" he yells anyway, desperate. "Where are you, Chimmy?"

He jogs around the area, searching. Taehyung and Tata come into view, and Jimin can tell they don't have news even before Taehyung shakes his head and says, "No one in the lobby saw Chimmy either."

Jimin runs a hand through his hair and tries to breathe. "Let's search the rest of the park."

They split up again, Taehyung and Tata heading towards the fountain Chimmy showed them the first night, while Jimin does his best to re-trace the path Chimmy took him on during its tour. It was barely drizzling before, but as he searches the sculpture garden, it starts to rain in earnest. By the time Jimin makes it to the giant oak, he's soaking wet, his umbrella long forgotten at the gallery. Jimin thinks of Chimmy's reaction to thunder and impossibly, his heart beats even faster with concern.

He's not sure where else to look but then he remembers something that horrible landlord said.

When it hits him where Chimmy could be, he's running back the way he came, shouting for Chimmy all the while. 

He slows when he reaches the bench. The area is just as empty as it was before, but there are already puddles forming in front of the bench where people's feet have worn at the cobblestones. There's also a garbage can next to it. With his heart in his throat, Jimin lifts its lid and peers inside.

At first glance, it's filled with rubbish. There's nothing out of the ordinary, but then, miraculously, he catches sight of a familiar shade of yellow peeking out from under a discarded pizza box.

"Chimmy," he says, so relieved that his legs almost give out from under him. He sets the lid on the ground and starts to cry as he moves the cardboard aside, and there, soggy and miserable and looking up at him with wide eyes, is the pokemon that stole his heart.

"Chimmy," he whimpers, lifting Chimmy out of the garbage and into his arms. He clings to it, cradling it close and with care. His legs really do give out on him then, and he falls to his knees, heedless of the mud soaking into his jeans. "Oh, Chimmy, I was so worried."

Chimmy squirms in his lap, and Jimin lets go enough to see its face. Its eyes are red-rimmed and shining, and it looks... it looks like it's both happy to see Jimin and terrified of what Jimin will do. Jimin keeps his voice soft when he tells it, "I'm not angry. I'm sorry that man was so mean to you."

Chimmy's eyes widen further at that, and it makes the boxy smile it does to represent Taehyung.

"Taehyung's okay, and he's not angry at you either."

Chimmy blinks, like it can't believe that, so Jimin rubs his hands over Chimmy's head, bending over to do his best to shield it from the rain. "None of us are upset at you. It's not your fault that man was mean. No one--" His voice is becoming ragged now. "No one should ever yell at you."

Chimmy blinks up at Jimin again, this time rolling its arms at its sides like a train.

Jimin sucks in a shuddering breath as he realizes that Chimmy had yet another reason to be scared, and he's grateful for the way the rain camouflages his tears. "Of course, you can still come with us," he chokes out. 

The tension in Chimmy's body seems to melt at the words. It goes from being tense to pushing its face against Jimin's chest affectionately, a little desperately, and Jimin pets it, from behind its ears, down its back, and back up again. He repeats the action again and again, until he feels his own heart finally start to calm with the knowledge that Chimmy is safe and sound and with him again.

They stay like that until Chimmy starts to shake. 

"Chimmy?" he asks, worried about the wet and the cold and the emotional morning they've had.

Chimmy raises its head from where it was buried in Jimin's shirt, but before he can ask what's wrong, Chimmy launches itself upwards, doing its best to wrap its short arms around Jimin's neck. It starts yipping softly, nuzzling Jimin's jaw.

"Oh," Jimin says, lifting his arms to hug Chimmy back. "I like you, too."

Chimmy purrs, a tiny trill of a sound, and Jimin adds, "You know how much I like you, right?"

Chimmy pauses its nuzzling for a second, like it wasn't one hundred percent sure before, so Jimin says it again, more firmly this time. "I like you, Chimmy." He starts listing the countless reasons he thinks Chimmy's absolutely wonderful starting with its kind-heartedness and how cute it is, and when it lets out a cry and its eyes become glassy again, Jimin knows that these tears are happy ones.

*

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2413b8107fa71df6377c61fca7f0f781/6c3b9d9e7a7e24da-d7/s540x810/6e8a566a3306a4afd33dc65f6788c1de9ea550f3.png)

*

Taehyung and Tata find them like that, still huddled in the mud, rain-soaked, and it's then that Jimin finally gets to his feet. He carries Chimmy back to the hotel, and only puts it down to draw the pokemon a bath and give it and Tata potions to ward of their fatigue and the chills they caught outside.

Once Chimmy and Tata are in the tub, Tata taking over Chimmy-hugging duties, he and Taehyung finally change into clothing that's warmer and drier. Taehyung decides on his pyjamas, even though it's barely after noon, and when he crawls into his bed, Jimin crawls in after him, both so that they can share body heat and so that Jimin can keep his promise. As he hugs Taehyung from behind, Taehyung lets out a laugh. "I called the owner an asshole to his face. I guess I won't be getting that feature." 

Though Taehyung says it flippantly, Jimin knows he's upset. Not at himself, but at the gallery for turning out to be so awful. It must be disappointing, he thinks, to not only lose this kind of opportunity, but to lose it for such an unexpected and heinous reason.

He hooks his chin over Taehyung's shoulder. "They definitely don't deserve you."

"I don't want them to have my art anymore," Taehyung says, voice strained. "And I'm glad I realized it, I just..." He trails off, and in the quiet, they can faintly hear Tata chittering through the wall.

"You really wanted this," Jimin finishes for him.

Taehyung sighs. "Yeah."

"I'm glad they didn't get your art," Jimin tells him and he finds one of Taehyung's hands with his own and intertwines their fingers together. "They'll be other galleries."

"You think so?"

Jimin snorts. "You're good enough to make your own."

Taehyung squeezes his hand and he sounds a little better, a little more like himself when he replies, "Now there's an idea."

*

When Tata and Chimmy emerge from the bathroom, warm and clean, Taehyung gets out of bed to hug them both. He makes sure that Chimmy knows that he doesn't blame it for what happened and that he doesn't think Chimmy did anything wrong. He also calls room service and orders them all lunch.

Over lunch, they decide that, after the day they've had so far, they should postpone their trip back to the next morning. Jimin's the one who calls down to the front desk and he's the one who calls the train station as well. He called the station the night before to add a forth ticket to their booking, and this change is just as painless.

Tata suggests they watch movies, pointing at the television and chittering at Taehyung, and Jimin thinks that sounds perfect. Tata picks what they're going to watch first, and Taehyung doesn't bother changing out of his pyjamas when he takes Tata to a variety store down the street to buy snacks.

When it's just him and Chimmy, Jimin pats the mattress next to him in invitation. Chimmy takes him up on it, jumping up onto the bed to join him where he's sitting with his back against the headboard. Chimmy settles against Jimin's side like it belongs there, and Jimin's hand settles automatically at the base of its neck, rubbing gently.

Chimmy yips and lifts its head.

"Chimmy?"

It points to Taehyung's bed and to the one it's been sharing with Tata. 

"Taehyung and Tata?"

Chimmy nods, seeming a little shy when it points to itself and to Jimin. Then it looks to Jimin like it has many times before -- like it's asking a question.

Jimin's breath hitches. He knows what Chimmy's asking. "You want to know... if we can be partners?"

He's hoped that Chimmy wants this, and he feels that hope swell as Chimmy hops off the bed. Jimin scrambles to sit up straighter, watching as Chimmy heads straight for his medical satchel. Chimmy taps it before tapping its own chest and shaking its head.

Jimin doesn't get it, doesn't see how this is related to what Chimmy just asked, so Chimmy tries again, drawing a circle on its stomach and making an "X" with its arms.

This time, though, Jimin thinks he understands. The circle is like... like the eggs of a Chansey or Blissey -- like the traditional partner pokemon of Pokemon Center nurses.

"Oh." Jimin says as Chimmy frowns down at his satchel.

He's on his feet in an instant, crossing the room and crouching in front of Chimmy. "Hey," he says, placing a hand on its head gently. "I like that you're a Chimmy."

Chimmy taps the satchel again.

"No, I do. I don't want a Chansey or Blissey." 

It raises its head a fraction, like it needs to confirm that that's true. It seems just as scared as Jimin is, for different reasons, but it... it doesn't need to be.

And maybe Jimin doesn't need to be either.

Jimin takes a moment to steady himself. "But I do want a Chimmy."

Chimmy's head shoots up fully.

"Yes, really," Jimin tells it fondly. To give them both more time, he was planning to wait until they got to Perilla Town, at least until Chimmy settled in, to have this conversation. But if Chimmy wants this as much as he does -- and that thought is exhilarating -- then delaying it is doing more harm than good. 

"I've been wanting to ask you but I haven't worked up the courage to do it yet." He chuckles nervously before taking a deep breath. "Do you... do you want me to ask you?"

Chimmy eyes start shining. Then it jumps up and down, tapping its chest with its paws and then tapping Jimin's chest the same way.

"You want me to ask you now?"

Chimmy nods so fast, so eagerly, that its ears bounce.

He was terrified to do this -- fearful that he'd face rejection or that the past would somehow come back to haunt him -- but it's happiness that's unfurling in his chest, so much of it that he feels like his heart might burst when he asks, "Hey, Chimmy. Do you to be my partner pokemon?"

Chimmy's reaction is instantaneous. Its whole face lights up as it yips, and Jimin opens his arms, welcoming, just as Chimmy leaps into them. Chimmy purrs, nuzzling his chin and Jimin--

Jimin has a partner pokemon now. 

For so long, he was sure he would never have one, but now... now he has Chimmy.

He can't believe his luck. He found the perfect pokemon in the last place he expected. One that chose to be with him. One that isn't anyone else's to take away. One that doesn't have to fight or help him with his work. One that he looks forward to helping flourish and grow.

It's a second chance, he thinks as he holds Chimmy against him. A second chance for them both, and Jimin knows that they'll be good together. That they'll take care of each other for a long, long time.

Chimmy starts licking his cheek, and Jimin can't help the way he laughs, giddy and so very grateful.

*

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f4501c3044d0dd19a18c0f4f234463b2/6c3b9d9e7a7e24da-b1/s540x810/7e05676af256c7820a64acbc8ad4b572b65b8630.png)

*

Taehyung's observant, but Jimin knows he doesn't need to be to notice that something's up. When he and Tata return, Chimmy's dancing around the room playing its harmonica while Jimin claps to keep time. Chimmy abandons its harmonica, though, the second it spots Tata, barreling towards it and yipping energetically.

"So..." Taehyung says, smiling knowingly at Jimin as he steps past the pokemon into the room and deposits two bags on the desk underneath the television. "I'm guessing you have news."

Jimin grins at him. "Well, I might have a partner pokemon now."

Taehyung's smile grows radiant, and Jimin is expecting it when Taehyung tackles him onto the bed, squishing him into the mattress and laughing happily into his ear, but he's caught off-guard in the best kind of way when the tackle suddenly turns gentle, and Taehyung whispers, solemnly, earnestly, "I'm so happy for you."

*

The four of them arrive at the train station early the next morning, all of them wearing backpacks -- Jimin's a little more stuffed than it was when he arrived -- and Tata wearing Chimmy's bucket on its head.

When they approach the train, the bucket slips and almost falls off, but Chimmy immediately notices and reaches up to adjust it. The attendant who takes their tickets witnesses this, and she says to him, "You have a lovely Chimmy."

Chimmy looks up at the words, and starts smiling, eyes bright.

"Yeah," Jimin says proudly, meeting its gaze. "I really do."

He pets Chimmy on the head, and they enter the train, and their new life together, side by side.

*

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/415c9016af104d955703ae131c2bb1b5/6c3b9d9e7a7e24da-e4/s540x810/c02bae9b4be7b74e9c43856ae37d2ea299ea6355.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💜 
> 
> And a _huuuuge_ thank you to kimberlyliperly for the art that brings this fic to life! 💜💜💜💜💜 I love it so much! Please [visit her on twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyliperly) and tell her how amazing her art is!
> 
> Here's one last piece from her that works as an epilogue: Chimmy hanging out with Jimin at Perilla Town's Pokemon Center!
> 
> [ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/eb998412de7b7fb649919c30111d91b0/6c3b9d9e7a7e24da-87/s540x810/2ee620dc2af52d10e0ddec644962755ba2febea1.png)


End file.
